Jade of the Winds
by kaen307
Summary: Compeleted! yay! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Jade of the Winds**

**Rating: 15+**

**Summary:** In the dynasty of the early Qing, war is on the edge for a new beginning. Princess Qian understands that in order for her brother to ascend to the emperor's throne, the rebels must be crushed. As a sister she must supports her brother, as a princess she must be loyal to her people, as a woman she must follow her heart, yet how is she to maintain all of her duties when her very heart belongs to the rebel leader? Her loyalty for her brother and people would be tested when her love came to claim the kingdom. Will the Qing Dynasty survive? And what will become of Qian's heart?

**Author's note:** No flames, please! Original from the start to the end…course since you now know, you will also know that this story will turn out to be crappy…and if I decided to make it into a story, you will also expect it to be never finished…but if I do, I want you to not be alarmed…. hell did not freeze over, I merely wasn't lazy enough, thus now you are to suffer from reading and spell check my story. Sorry, next time I'll make sure I laze around more. Now READ!

**READ and REVIEW**

**R&R Please! **

**(P.S.) **

If you do not understand some of the weapons or historical names go ask a history teacher…I am too lazy to write about the history, and if I do write about the history, I'll turn this story into a report…and we just don't want that now do we? Also, don't worry if the first few chapters don't make sense, everything will fall into place as the story progress…and remember, the event listed in the story are all fiction. It did not happen and I am just using the Qing timeline, but other than that, everything else is purely fiction and mine. Also I apologize for all the sappy and fluffiness ahead…but considering that this is the first LOVE story that I am going to write…I don't know how to do it other wise. (I'm only fifteen you know…no love experience here!) Moreover, if anyone decided to steal my crappy story ('though I don't know why would anyone do that) prepare to meet your doom. I will kill you…got write your own story…do you know how hard I work on this! (More like write a little, play a lot, write a little, …) anyway, I not a mean person, I'm just a psycho…now that we establish that fact, remember: don't steal….cuz it's MINE! Ok? OK. Thank you…love you a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragments of the Past**

He looked at me with such sad eyes. He looked at me with such cold heart. In his mind, there is no doubt; in his mind he will not let me live. Yet he hesitated. He hesitated as if he did care. He slowly raised his hand; I took a sharp breath in, the end. But as my eyes slid close, waiting, nothing came. There was no blow, no pain, nothing. Confused, I withdrew from the darkness, and opened my eyes once more to face him.

He lowered his hand to cup my face. His cold fingers traced my lips.

"W-what?" I gasped, utterly confused by his actions.

He answered in silence to my question and stared at me with intensity. Gently now, he lowered himself onto me. Softly now, he muffled my voice with his lips.

A simple kiss, lips against another, just a small sign of affection, just a moment of bliss; eternal warmth. I closed my eyes for the second time, but it was in acceptance not fear. Time...time was moving; it did not stop, but to me, to us perhaps, time was still. He did not move from his position. He pressed against me...upon the wall, lips still on mine. I wanted more, more than just a simple chaste kiss; more, I wanted more. I grasped his hands, and press myself toward him. That's when the spell ended.

He snapped his eyes open and pushed away. He looked at me with mild surprise.

"Please," I beckoned.

He pulled away.

I don't understand. I don't understand what he wants. My death? My silence? Me? He turned to walk.

"No! Don't!" I cried out. I grabbed his hand. "Don't."

He wretched from my grip. His eyes searched mine.

"Don't," I whispered. "Don't."

A smile...a small smile, he gave me a soft smile.

"Please," I muttered.

He kissed my forehead.

"Destiny," he spoke to me for the first time. "We are destined to meet again."

Taking me into his hands, he hissed into my ears, "I will be your death!"

I gasped.

He pulled away. "Goodbye, angel of mine," And then like the passing wind, he was gone.

I collapsed onto the ground.

"Angel of mine," I repeated to the empty room.

Destiny...destined to meet again, he and I, and my death.

**Broken Pieces **

I was drowning, drowning in red. I cannot find land and was lost in a sea of darkness. I tried to cry out for help but my voice refused to project. In fact, it refused to work at all. I struggled desperately to see. I ran aimlessly in the dark, hoping to find a light that would guide me to safety. I am alone.

Suddenly I hear a voice, a gentle voice that was carried by the winds. It beckons me to follow. And follow I did.

I walked toward the voice; I walked in the dark for what seems like eternity. The voice is growing louder. I must be near.

"Help!" I cried. "Where are you?"

But the winds did not answer me, and instead it calls out, "Come, come."

I continued to follow.

I reached a hand out. I need to know if there is someone there, someone that the voice belongs to. But I felt nothing.

Desperation filled me, and I cried out again to the voice, "Where? Where are you?"

Still the winds answered, "Come, come, come to me."

I tried to obey, but my legs could no longer move. I have walked for so long. I have walked for so long.

"Please, oh please!" I sobbed.

I fell onto my knees. I cannot walk any farther. I lie on the ground and weep silently. The wind no longer blows; the voice too was gone.

I feel cold, so very cold. To exhausted to fight, I let the darkness engulfed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Puzzle **

It was the first day of summer, and already the heat was intolerable. If the weather were to only increase in temperature, I would hate to think of the days ahead of me.

I glared at the blue sky outside my windows. Since those long 5 years ago, since the first encounter with my death, I had nightmares of drowning in red. Since then, I could no longer bear the light; it was always in darkness did I find my comfort. Ironic isn't it? To dream of lost in a sea of darkness one would expect one to fear it, yet it was just the opposite of everyone's assumption. It is only then in the dark can I see those cold blue orbs.

They do no understand. No one does. How can they when they were not there when my death approached me that day?

I sighed and left my position from the window. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to see those cold blue eyes again. I want…no I can't think of those things; not now, not when there is so much bloodshed going on. Not when there is a war ahead of me. There is no need for my death at the moment.

Suddenly a knock disturbed my thoughts.

"Qian?" my brother called beyond my locked door. "Qian, we need to speak with you."

I groaned. I hated it when he use, "we". Although, it is the proper and correct term to use when one is of royal blood, however, "we" hasn't been used since the Ming Dynasty. I sighed and went to grant my brother entrance.

"Oh, yes, talk…" I muttered all the while under my breath, "Who could forget about that ridiculous talk?"

I swung open my door and glared at him.

"No," I said before he could question me, "I'm fine. No, there is nothing going on with Suo and I. Really, he's... let's just say as a monk belongs to the monastery and no women shall enter, so shall he not enter a priestess sanctuary. But no, there isn't anyone I favor. And finally, yes, I understand my responsibilities."

He glared back and me, and after a hesitating minute, he replied, "I am just worried about you."

I sighed once again, but this time not in annoyance but in defeat.

"I know, brother." I smiled. "I know."

He grinned widely and patted my head. "I will be out for a hunt. I won't come back till dark. I advise you to be cautious; I will have the guards out in front. If any ill come near, scream, Qian. Understood?"

I nodded.

**Gathering the Present **

He sat on the top of the roofs of the Imperial Garden, just sitting there and watching like a hawk at its prey. His eyes could not leave the beauty in front of him.

"Qian…" he murmured, "such a beautiful name."

It have been five years now, Qian was 10 then and he was just 12. He was just a mere assassin then, sends to kill her brother, but met her instead. Fear…he saw fear in those brown orbs that day. And how can he resist those soft rose lips of her. He promised to be her death. And the war is approaching fast; it won't be long before he fulfills his promise to her.

Huan smirked. The Qing Dynasty _will_ fall! Digging his blade into his flesh, he marked and renewed his promise.

"We'll meet again little princess," he whispered to the winds. "We are intertwined by black thread, and I am destined to be your death!"

With that, Huan slipped into the dark of the night, unaware of the shadow that lurks after his wake.

"So, that is the little bird which captures Huan's eyes. How amusing," sneered the shadow, whose red eyes glowed angrily as the bird disappeared into the sanctuary of its cage.

"How utterly amusing indeed…"

Standing Guard 

He had always watched her. He had always protected her. Perhaps it was her kindness, or perhaps it was her clumsiness, nevertheless, he serve under her alone. He was hired shortly after the attempted assassination; a complete uproar. Many were skeptical of him. Only 12 at age, what good is a child? Yet, it was she, her generous, and her kindness to him when many were not. So perhaps it was her trust that won his heart.

Ren stood by his post as he watch the Prince exited her room.

"Guard Qian for us," Prince Jing ordered with a smirk, which seems to inform him of another escape attempt by the Princess.

Ren nodded back good naturally and replied, "Does your highness expect her grace to stop her childish attempts by next winter?"

Jing chuckled. "Not likely."

Ren bowed and tilted the hilt of his sword in acknowledgement. "I understand, my prince."

Jing smiled, and nodded off his leave.

Princess Qian, Ren mused, " the pride and joy of the Dynasty, with her golden brown hair fluttering in the breeze, with her divine voice singing toward the faeries of the mountains, with her…she was a work of perfection, and Ren am honored to serve her…to protect her, to….

"Brother Ren!" a voice interrupted Ren's thoughts. "Brother Ren! Have you heard the news?"

"What news that you speak of Brother Suo?" Ren questioned earnestly.

"The news of Princess Qian's marriage," replied the captain guard. "The Prince is hoping for an alliance between the old Hong1 kingdom, thus presenting Princess Qian as bride."

Ren drew a sharp breath in. "Is that wise?" he argued. "The Manchus had conquered China but only to tie with the Hongs?"

"It seems so," Suo nodded gravely. "It is not by choice, the Red Dragon rebels are quiet experienced in battle. To win, we need greater force."

"But to sacrifice the princess?" Ren hissed.

An awkward silence fell upon them, and Suo shifted in unease.

Finally, Ren sighed," I suppose I should inform her highness."




	4. Chapter 4

**Ribbons of Red**

Anger a feeling that could not be estimated in length of my current position. Anger; an understatement, I was furious! How could he, how dare he? To marry me off as if a property!

"Please, princess, calm down," Ren smoothed me, but was only to be answered with a vengeful pillow of mine.

"Calm?" I shrieked. "How can I? How can he!"

Fire, blazing flame, I feel like I was engulfed by fire like a phoenix rising from ashes.

I do not understand. How could my brother make such decision without the consultation or my approval?

I refuse. I utterly and completely refuse.

"Princess," Ren wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "I understand your anger and distress. However, for the nation," he smiled gently, "please consider."

I slowly turn to face him.

"For the nation," I echoed.

"For the nation," he said.

Losing composure, a wrenched sob escaped my throat, and with a jerk of my aching heart, I collapsed into his arms.

"For the nation," I muttered over and over again against his chest. "For the nation."

For the nation, I will marry. For the nation, I will become. For the nation, I am broken.

The news of my marriage spread like a wild fire. Before the first nightingale could bring me the tunes of the spring, already the courts had heard and are talking in whispers. I do not know how much more time do I have before the full agreement is completed with the Hongs, but I pray it would be forever.

I stood at the entry of the chambers of my brother with Suo and Ren. He had call for me earlier.

"Qian," my brother beckoned me.

I went to him.

"Tomorrow," he said, "you shall leave for the Hongs."

I felt my life ending.

"So soon?" I croaked out.

"Yes," he replied. "Ren and Suo, along with maids and guards will accompany you on the journey."

"I see,"

"Go pack now," he kissed me softly, "and may the spirits of our ancestors guide you."

I bowed and walked away. "If it is the spirits that who guides me, it would guide me away from the path which that of your choice for me, brother," I thought sadly.

I retrieved to my room and stared blankly at my chamber. This is the last time I will ever be here…here in which my life began and develops. Looking out toward the night sky, I wonder if the stars and moon are the same it is here than the moon and stars at the Hong household.

**The Journey**

We started the journey at the dusk of dawn…it is noon now. I wasn't happy, but wasn't unhappy either. Perhaps it was the wide horizon, or it was the swirls of colors, or it was the endless green that washed away my sea of sadness.

"Do you like the birds, princess?" one of my maids giggled as a rain of colorful feathers swooned past us.

I grinned and tossed some crumbs out to the winged beauties.

"You should eat, princess, not feed the birds," Ren scowled.

I didn't like his scowl and looked at Suo for help. Suo smirked mischievously with a glint sparkling in his light green eyes and nodded toward me.

Walking casually to my side, Suo scoped down and grab a handful of the rice. With a grin still firmly in place, he tossed them suddenly at Ren.

Clearly unprepared, Ren didn't have the time to defend himself. He blinked surprisingly as the sticky rice landed upon him, covering his face and armor. He looked like a giant rice ball.

There was a moment of silence before a battle cry erupted from Ren.

"SUO!" he shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Suo took off as Ren ran after him in hot pursuit.

I laughed madly at the enjoyable and unexpected event. This journey is not half dreadful.

We continued on with our travel after Ren had successfully hunted down Suo. When the both returned, Suo was covered in mud with a smug Ren looming ahead of him.

"You should chain your guard, princess. He is quiet violent!" Suo pouted.

Ren clouted Suo over the head angrily.

**Fallen Night**

When the news of the princess engagement reached his ears, he wanted nothing more than to attack the kingdom and claim Qian as his own. But as a leader of the Red Dragon, he must be patient.

"Qian…" he growled. He will make her his!

"Well, well, it looks like Huan of the Red Dragon has fallen for the bird of the jade," a voice crackled loudly in the shadows. "How charming," sarcasm oozed thickly down the word "charming."

Huan glared at the source of sound and snarled, "What do you want, sister?"

"What do you believe I want, brother?" the shadow answered smartly.

Losing patient, and with a burst of anger, Huan's hand shot out to grab the intruder.

"What do you want!" Huan's eyes glared into a pair of calm dark eyes.

"Want?" the calm figure drawled out, "I want the bird."

"The bird is mine," came the possessive declaration.

"Not while I still draw breath!" growled the vicious girl.

Without another word, Huan's sister stormed out of his chamber.

Huan stared after her and groaned in frustration. He ran a hand down his chocolate brown hair, lost in thoughts. "So she still blames him for his betrayal," he sighed. "But did Suo really betray us, or is he just choosing a path that he truly believes in? After all, is he not one of us?"

Shaking his head, Huan cleared his mind of questions. "This is not such the time to think of such trivial matter. If the alliance is made, we must act fast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Bounded**

Blood, does it really matter? People said that blood is what shapes a person. Then if one is not pure in blood, does that mean one is not pure in person?

Suo often ask these questions. After all, he is far from his comrades. He isn't unusual in personality, he laughs, he jokes, and he feels just like everyone else. He isn't superior to anyone, although he is a rather good fighter to gain the title and position of the captain of the imperial guards, and he is the most trusted warrior by the prince. But, there were plenty good fighters out there, take Ren for example. Not matter how many times Suo had spared with him, Ren always manages to defeat him. So, if he is alike in many of the aspect of his comrades, then why do they regard him so differently?

"What are you doing, sitting by the lake?" an approaching Ren questioned. "Drowning in your own beauty?"

Suo didn't even bothered to crack an eye open as he lay peacefully in the grass. "I didn't realize that you view me as a beauty," he teased.

Ren blushed.

"Don't be stupid," he coughed out. "I just want to know why you insist on sleeping by a lake. The night's air can be quiet chilly."

Suo struggled. "I wanted a place to hear my thoughts."

Ren raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "For what you think?"

"Blood,"

"Blood?"

"They say that blood shapes a person," Suo stated, "but is a pure-blood truly any better than a mix-blood?"

"Why do you question such thing?"

"Look at me," Suo answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Look at you?" Ren stared, "Look at you for what?"

"Look at me," Suo got up. "What do you see?"

For the first time, Ren took a good look at Suo.

Onyx orbs studied the boy in front of him; dark flames rest wildly upon the head, clear striking green orbs, and tanned skin. This boy…no, Suo was…beautiful.

"Breathtaking," whispered Ren so softly that Suo almost didn't catch it.

"What?" Suo inquired.

"You are breathtaking," Ren said seriously. "But it explains why, you are a mix-blood."

Suo smiled sadly, "Yes. My father was a foreigner; my mother was his captured slave, and I am the production of their love."

"If I am not mistaken, the Red Dragon is consisted of mix-blood," Ren started. "Why do you fight for us?"

"I don't. I fight for Princess Qian." Suo leered. "She was the one who won my loyalty."

"I see,"

"Answer my question," Suo ordered off-handly.

Ren took a moment of hesitation before replying, "Blood matters not, may it be pure or mix. I see Suo, a warrior of Qing, and a comrade of mine," he stopped to smirk in good humor at Suo before continuing, "and I will be honor to be a friend of yours."

Touched, Suo took Ren's hand

Unknown to them, Qian was spying in a nearby bush…her face was engraved with a grin that just screams: "How cute!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Dragon **

Anna was not in the best mood. How can she be? Her foolish brother had fallen for a pure-blood. Had he gone mad! Had he forgotten how the pure-bloods hunted their kind down? How they killed their family? How Suo had betrayed them by protecting the bird? The very same bird that had stole her brother's heart! How can that little wretched pure-blood have such powers?

She won't stand for it. No! She will make the bird pay!

With sword in hand, the blonde haired Asian grabbed her battle armor, and went off for a hunt…a hunt for a little jade bird.

"I'll make her pay. Her and her kind!" she barked, "Group 1, group 7! Let's go, we have birds to hunt!"

So it began; the start of the end. The winds were strangely calm…like the clam before the storm.

**The Attack**

We were still traveling, North, I believe. I, personally, was in no hurry to get to our destination. I sighed and look after Ren and Suo. Looking at them only make me recall the event that took place earlier. I hid a giggle. Those two had been closer now…almost friend like after the confrontment. I sighed.

"Are you alright, my princess?" Suo asked.

"Oh, quiet so," I grinned, "however, it would bored me so, now that both of you have declared your friendship."

They nearly choked.

"W-what?" Ren slurped.

My grin widen in delight.

"Oh! How could you wound me so? I thought you have only pledge your loyalty to me! Now who is going to help me with my attempts of escaping?" I cried teasingly, while waving my hand dramatically.

Ren turned to Suo in disbelief. "You?" he hissed, "You were the one who help her attempts of escaping! It was YOU!"

I nodded happily, "Isn't Suo the greatest?"

Ren looked about to kill…

"I'm sorry?" Suo supplied meekly.

I beamed, wishing these moments would never end.

Suddenly, shrill laughter sliced through the forest air. "This is what the pathetic Qing army has. And here we thought it would be a challenge."

Almost instantly, without a moment of hesitation, everyone was in battle position. Ren and Suo stood near me, blades ready to defend. The newly trained guards take their position, surrounding us, while the older and more experienced guards stood as outer offense. Arrows also aligned themselves at the targets ahead of them, while Moon swords were drawn for battle.

"Who are you?" Ren demanded, hand clutching tightly at the hilt of his Dragon blade.

"How quickly do you forget my voice, Suo," a girl came to view, her wild blond hair swayed in the wind while her dark black skin glistened under the sun.

I felt my eyes widen. A girl…warrior? How uncommon. I turn to Suo for explanation. He was shaking.

"Anna," he said.

Anna? Exotic name for an exotic and unusual girl.

"Beg for mercy and return to us. Pledge your loyalty to us and we will spare you," the girl said.

I gasped at her boldness.

"I…I can't," Suo replied. "I had sworn to serve the princess."

"You are one of us!" Anna screeched. "One of US!"

"One of you?" I asked, confused. "What does she mean?"

Suo looked in distress. Ren squeezed his hand in insurance. "A half-fleeing," Ren answered for him.

I started stupidly, not understanding at all. "So?" I asked.

"You don't mind?" Suo asked, relieved and surprised.

"You are my friend. I had known you since I can remember…I don't care if you are a half-fleeing, Suo is Suo, and no one else!" I stated all seriously…

Both, Ren and Suo, smiled.

"How disgustingly cute," Anna broke in. "Suo, you traitor! Attack!"

Without another warning, the Red Dragon attacked.

What happen next all vaguely seem like a dream. Sword clashed, blood spilled. All I could do was try desperately looking for a sight of onyx haired and eyed Ren, or a dark red haired and green eyed Suo. Screams…never and I heard such agonizing screams. I whimpered. Heavens! There are so much red. When did the once calming red became such a frightful crimson? Tears…I was crying again.

"Princess! Run!" shouted my loyal guards.

I shake my head; I could do it. I can't just leave them! But when the final shout from Suo and Ren broke through the mist of all…my legs sprang to life. I ran.

**Snake Skin**

It was well into the night did my legs lost all its energy to go forth. I collapse into an unfamiliar ground…not that I familiar with the outer grounds of the imperial garden to begin with.

My tears had long dried, but my heart never stops crying. The thought of Ren and Suo is enough to make my body ache in pain. To think I would never see the dark scowled imprinted on Ren's pale face, to think of to never see Suo's mischievous grins, to think of…oh how can I bear to live on?

"It's not fair," I sobbed. "It's not fair."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go. How far did we travel from the palace? I had little knowledge of the outside world, now I had deeply regretted of how I never took to heart in my studies. I slowly dragged myself up. I must be more independent if I am to make it home. I must be more wise if I wish to stay alive. My guards shall not die in vain. The least I can do for them is to let their family know of their cruel fate…no not cruel…they were brave soul…they had die fighting! And I must honor that.

I walked off into the woods, hoping to find an exist. I need to find civilization. Perhaps I can sell my clothes and jews for money. Then perhaps I can purchase a horse to ride back to my brother. I am glad that I am at least etiquette in some field of knowledge. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will find town.

**Fury of a Dragon**

Huan was furious. How dare Anna! His bird…what had happened to his bird? If anything should befall upon his bird, then shall the heavenly dragon help him…he will kill Anna, sister or not!

"What were you thinking!" he yelled at his sister.

"She is one of them!" Anna shouted back. "She took Suo away!"

"Suo, Suo…he is one of the Red Dragons! He WAS." Anna cried. "She took him away…"

Saa, it was true…but Suo was the one who made the final decision…and Huan have an idea of why.

Suo grew up with Huan; they were close like brothers, yet in the end they went their separate path.

"I'm sorry," those words hunted Anna. She just couldn't understand why. Why would Suo betray them like this? She had loved him, yet he return nothing more than sorrow and pain.

"I can't, I won't," she croaked out as tears whelmed up in her eyes, "I will never forgive him."

Eleven years now, it had been eleven years now. He came up to her one day after an absence of a week to proclaim that he is leaving. At first she thought he meant leaving for training…but when he said those words…when he said, "I'm not coming back. I am going to become an imperial guard and protect Qian…" her world came crashing down.

"Why?" she had asked, grabbing his sleeves and refuse to let go.

"I want to protect Qian…she needs me," he had replied.

"She is one of them! Why!"

"She understands. She is my light,"

She didn't understood what he had meant them, and she doesn't understand him now. What light? She was an enemy. And like the saying goes, hell halt a woman's fury, so shall she destroy the one he sought to protect…his precious Qian.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Smile of Innocent**

Suo woke up in a bolt as pain racked his body.

"W-where am I?" he asked aloud, before looking around franticly.

"You're awake!" exclaimed someone behind him.

He turned to look.

"Ren?"

"You have been sleeping for three days. I was worried," Ren smiled as he lifted Suo up gently, a bowl of medicine in hand.

"What happened?" Suo asked.

"Apparently, one of your _friends_, still cares enough to knock us unconscious," Ren explained, although his tone carried venom as he mentioned one of the Red Dragon.

Suo eyes soften a little, "Lu was always reluctant to kill."

Ren shrugged, not wanting to talk about the Red Dragons. "Why did you choose to protect Qian?" he changed the topic.

A silent followed before a pair of green eyes slid close, and a smile tugged at Suo's lips.

"Have you ever been granted an innocent smile? Have you ever been given a chance that a stolen childhood?"

"…No," Ren muttered to the rhetorical questions.

"When you have, you would do anything to keep it."

"I met Qian in a field eleven years ago. She had just escaped from the watchful eyes of her guards."

A snort was heard from Ren.

"I remember how she and I just stood there in the field, staring at each other. It was my secret place, one which I go when I wanted to muse or watch the clouds. I have no parents…they were killed by the pure…I live with the Red Dragons, Red for the blood and suffering; Dragon for our heritage." Suo stopped for a brief second as he recalls his first family.

Ren hold onto him as support.

"I was surprise to find a girl there…a royal girl. I was about to tell her off, when she came up to me and said: 'Hello! I'm Qian, want to be my friend?' The smile she gave me, a pure innocent smile that of a child who had never seen the ugliness of the world. I didn't know what possessed me so, but at the moment, I wanted to protect her innocence."

Suo opened his eyes. "I wanted to protect her," he said.

Ren nodded.

"I met her after the assassination attempt," he started. "I was only 12, but was the disciple of the greatest swordsmen of all China. However, that doesn't convince the courts. Everyone doubted me. But Qian grabbed my hands; she told the courts that she believes in me. She said: 'Ren was taught be the best, and he is going to be the best! I believe in him!' She had believed in me, when they have not…"

Both Suo and Ren smirked at the tales.

"It's just like her," Ren said, "somehow; she enters the heart of her subject like a true princess."

Suo acquiesced at Ren's statement. "Then we the subject should find this loveable princess and protect her!" he grinned at the fair Asian next to him, "Shall we go?"

Ren growled, "Not until you heal," he ordered.

Suo pouted.

**Walking the Miles**

I don't know how long nor far have I traveled. But to see a village light ahead, I must have traveled far. Before arriving all I could see was a sea of green. Now I can hear a language that is recognizable to my ears and see life. I had already taken off most of my notable luxurious items and was now cradle in smile cotton. By the looks of the small town, I am glad I did so.

The village was fairly small, and consist many simple middle classmen…I assume from their clothes. However, the people seem friendly…at least they are friendly…mix-bloods.

"Can I help you?" a girl asked me, her gray eyes filled curiosity.

I tensed visibly. Although, I had accepted Suo, however, after the ambush, one can't to be too careful.

Imitating the best accent that I had heard from that Anna girl, I lied, "Yes, my mother is a dress maker, and would like me to sell these clothes at this town. Do you know anyone that might be interested?" I took out the silk robes.

Please, I prayed, let her believe that I am a half-fleeing too.

The girl's eyes widen. "Those are beautiful!" she gushed out. "I know a rich lord who might be willing to purchase these. "

I smiled my gratitude, and let out a breath that I was unconsciously holding.

She grinned happily. "Follow me," she gestured.

Seeing that this is the only chance to make a bargain, I followed.

**Meeting Again**

He had just arrived home. His chamber of silent and peace awaits him. Yet before he could step foot in his room, he was requested for. Unfortunately, he is powerless to kill the person who had disturbed his rest for the person who demanded his presence was Lin, a girl who could not be easily removed. Thus here he is, walking toward the main room of his home, unaware of the glares that he had send out upon his servants.

"What do you want?" he called out annoyingly, slamming the doors with little concern.

"Brother Huan!" the bouncing girl in question squealed. "I want it!" pointing at Qian.

Huan eyes followed in the direction of Lin's finger.

By the corner, stood a girl. A girl, whose beauty was magnified by the shinning sun. Her pale, fair skin glow softly like a heavenly moon, her dark black hair shin like a dragon scale, her honey eyes sparkled like the stars. Huan swallowed hard.

"Qian," he gasped.

The maiden head snapped toward his voice.

"Death…" came the whisper.

**Assembling the Puzzle**

I couldn't believe it. It's him. It has to be. Those blue eyes, those wild brown hair, and those bronze skin. It's HIM!

"You," I gasped ghostly. My heart pounded madly, begging me to run into his arms, but my head screams danger. How can I? He is with the Red Dragons. He is with the one that killed my men. I was torn. When did I fell so deep? I only had met him once and he had promised to kill me. How can I fall I love with him?

He approached me leisurely as if we had known each other for the longest time.

"Hello," he said in a low tone.

I missed his voice. "Hello," I replied weakly.

"Are you two acquainted?" Lin inquired.

I forgot she was in the room.

"Yes," I manage to find my voice, "we have met once before…he bought some jewelry from me."

My death looked at me questionly, but didn't comment.

"I see," Lin accepted my answer and turned to my death, "Huan," she demanded, "Buy me the robes."

Despite myself, I found a smile curve on the tips of my lips at the why Lin order the dangerous warrior around, but quickly over it up when Huan looked my way.

"Leave," he told Lin.

I stiffened. What is he going to do with me?

Sensing his seriousness, Lin turned to leave. But before she fully exist the room, I caught her attention and cast Lin a worry look, almost pleading her not too.

Lin blinked, and looked back and forth between us. She hesitated, but eventually Huan's glare won out. Giving me an apologetic look, she existed.

I started desperately at the door as it closed.

"Are you scared?" Huan turn back to me, his attention solely on me.

I gulped. "No," I lied shakily.

He smirked mockingly at me. "Brought some jewelry did I?"

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

He looked shocked. "What gives you that idea?"

Images of my fallen people flashed in my mind, and without think, I retorted dryly, "I don't know, because your warriors had kill all of my guards?"

His eyes darkened…I back away.

There have to be an escape. I thought franticly. Looking around the room, I spotted a window. I made a wild dash.

"Idiot!" Huan shouted at me, eyes narrowed and caught me before I can reach the window.

Fast, my mind race, he was fast.

Slamming me into the wall, he trapped me with his body leaning against me. I struggled for my freedom, but he held on tight.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed into my ears huskily.

I continue to struggle.

"Look at me!" he stipulated. He jerked my face toward him. I was forced to look at him.

Heavens! He can't really be a mere mortal; he must be one of the heavenly creatures.

Eyes that glitter like the winter ice pierced at me, "Don't ever," he said firmly, "ever, try to escape again!"

I bit my lips in order to stop myself from falling deeper into his magic.

He released me, but kept me close.

"I…I am sorry for your lost," he apologized, startling me with his change of attitude, "I did not ordered for the attack."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was confused. He is clearly a Red Dragon warrior; his armor proves so. After all, who else would wear the symbol of the red, swirling dragon, which imprints itself on the front and back of the armor?

"It was my sister who attacked,"

So the usual girl was his sister.

"She held anger for your seduction of Suo,"

Suo? Seduction? But…but…Suo is like a brother…and he would never like me like a man loves a woman. Surely he jests?

"I would never harm you,"

My ears are in disbelief. How can he say that when he had declared to kill me ten years ago?

Confused. Utter confusion.

He gazed at me, and seizes me into his arms. "I want to make you mine," he licked my cheeks.

I was in dazzle; truly I am dreaming…my death wants me? But aren't we entwined in black? Not red!

Huan didn't notice though, and lead me to his chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rising of the Dragons**

The Red Dragon Clan was born out of hate. It was the hatred that the mix-blood had felt for the pure when their families were torn from them, when they were hunted down as if they were beast. The hatred had fueled their desire for vengeance, and few were able to break free from the flames of anger.

For years, the Red Dragon had trained. They had pushed their limits for this moment in history. This moment in which all wrongs shall be justified. This moment where the Qing dynasty shall fall.

The edge of war is drawing near. All plans have been formatted and warrior ready for battle. All calculations were made, and all actions shall be carried out to perfection. There is nothing that stands in their way. Especially when the Qing forces are not as great as theirs.

The alliance was a failure when the Qing was unable to deliver Princess Qian's hand to the Hongs. Of course, there was a little chance that the alliance could be made when Anna, the second in command, had personally see to it. So thus, this is the moment.

**Milky Way Lovers**

I lay securely by the side of Huan, basking in his warmth. I feel safe, despite the mix emotions that had been surfacing ever since I met him again. I didn't know what to think of my current position. I know he was an enemy, but that doesn't stop me from wanting him. I know he will eventually be my death, but that doesn't kept me away. I know that this is wrong, he and I, but that doesn't stop me from loving him. Conflicted, I snuggled closer to him.

He shifted slightly, and cracked an eye open. "Is something the matter?"

I shake my head. "I am just confused."

"About what?"

"About us,"

He sat up, and brought me onto his lap. Pressing my back against his toned chest, he asked, "What about us?"

"What are we?" I pondered. "Are we lovers?"

"Do you want us to be?" he said, "I know that my heart belongs to you,"

"How? We only met once,"

"Love is a strange thing. Perhaps the fate had plan this,"

"How do you know?"

He hugged me softly, "Because for the last ten years my heart beats for you."

I gazed at him lovingly, "My heart also."

He lean down to capture my lips.

Green tea, he tastes like summer's green tea.

I sighed happily.

"Go get some rest," he smoothed. "Tomorrow, I will take you back to camp."

The mentioning of an army camp brought back a startling and horrifying realization. My kingdom!

I grabbed him frightfully, "My brother!"

His eyes widen in realization also.

"Please!" I cried, "You can't! Not my people!"

Huan looked at me sadly. "I…I…" he couldn't find the right words to say.

I sobbed, "No…this can't…please don't…"but I knew even if Huan promise he would not attack my kingdom…his people will never agree.

He cradled me to sleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mission: Kidnap…err Rescue Princess**

It took five day before Suo recovered from his injuries. It took another two days before they tracked down Qian's location. It took three hours to format a plan, but it took only four seconds before Ren met the fist of Lin.

It wasn't that Ren doesn't have stealth…it's just that Lin is better at detecting people…that and Ren's complex stands out in the population of mix-bloods doesn't hurts either.

Glaring at the hot-tempered girl, Ren feel hopeless as he watched Suo suffer from Lin's greeting hugs.

"I can't believe it's you!" Lin squealed. "I miss you, I miss you, I miss you!" grasping Suo tightly, almost suffocating him.

Suo choked out meekly. "I missed you too…"

"So, is this weakling your friend?" Lin asked, pointing at tied Ren.

Ren cursed at her in garble for his mouth was gagged.

Suo sweat-dropped. "Yes...could you please release him, Sister Lin?"

Lin pouted a little, "But I wanted to play with him!" but complied.

Release from his bondage, Ren grimaced at Lin bitterly, "Who are you?"

Lin; however, ignored Ren and turn her attention onto Suo instead.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact we are looking for a girl name Qian," Suo said. "Have you seen her?"

"Oh! The dress seller girl!" Lin exclaimed, "Yes! She's with Huan!" she beamed.

Suo's eyes snapped open, "Huan?"

Lin nodded.

Suo turned to Ren and said, "We have to find Qian, now!"

Taking Ren by the hand, Suo headed for Huan's compound.

"Is this Huan's guy dangerous?" Ren glanced at Suo.

"He is the leader of Red Dragon…"

Ren's eyes narrowed, "Then Qian is in danger."

"Perhaps…but I do know that they met once…" Suo confessed. "When they were young…Huan might remember her and take heart."

Lin smiled, "I think they are in love."

"LIN!" Suo started… "Where did you?"

"I followed!" Lin chirped.

Ren sighed…. "She's not coming with us…is she?"

"Course I am!" Lin scowled. "Why wouldn't I?"

**Mission Accomplished…err and Then Some**

Ren rubbed his temples as he felt the full effect of Lin's annoyingness…to call her annoying is an understatement. Perhaps she really meant well, perhaps she just want to help, either way, Ren wants to kill her.

"Brother Suo," Lin said, "You shouldn't plan kidnaps, it's wrong."

Suo sighed for the tenth time, "Sister Lin, we are not kidnapping anyone. We are rescuing Qian."

"But Sister Qian doesn't need to be saved, she is with Brother Huan," Lin insisted.

"I know, but we need Sister Qian to come home with us," Suo explained…or at least tried desperately. He didn't want to fight Huan, but they need to return to the capital.

"But surely you should just ask Brother Huan for the escort of Sister Qian," Lin stated.

Ren's blood boils in his veins. "If you are not to help, then go away!" he snapped.

Lin's lips quivered a bit before launching her fist at Ren, "Don't tell me what to do, you weakling!"

Suo sighed…how could they ever save Qian at this rate?

Finally, the view of Huan's mansion came to view, Suo let out a sigh of relief. Entering quietly, the three unlikely rescuers headed for the door.

"The door won't open," Ren hissed as he failed to pick the lock.

Lin snorted as if it was obvious and took out a key. Smirking smugly at Ren, she unlocked the doors.

Ren looked at her in disbelief.

Suo shook his head…oh, well.

The inner courts were dark and no light shines.

"We'll split up to cover more grounds," Suo said. "Ren take the west, Lin, the east, I'll go search the courts."

All nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Explanations**

I didn't expect to see Lin running toward me in the middle of the night. I wasn't expecting Huan to be on the edge to murder her for disturbing his sleep. I exceptionally didn't expect to see Suo and Ren alive. But it all happened. I stared at them in disbelief.

"You're alive!" was all that I could said.

They smiled at me.

"Of course," Ren scowled softly.

I hugged them both dearly. "I'm so happy."

"Suo," Huan interrupted the moment.

Ren tensed, seeing Huan for the first time.

"Huan," Suo acknowledged. "It has been a long time. I see you remember Qian."

"How can one forget?" he smirked.

I blushed.

Ren bustled slightly, and said to me, "We need to return to the capital considering the fact that the alliance was a failure." His eyes never left Huan, and his hand clutched tightly on his sword, ready to attack.

"Ren," I smoothed, "don't."

Ren looked shocked at my request, and was about to refuse when Suo nudged him.

"Huan won't harm us," he said to Ren.

Lin also inputted, "I agree with Brother Suo. Brother Huan won't harm you…or Sister Qian."

Ren glared, loosen his grip. "We need to leave now, Princess."

I looked distressed. My reasonable self knew I am needed in the capital; my kingdom and people need me. Yet, a part of myself does not wish to leave Huan.

"Surely we can compromise?" I asked hopefully.

Suo and Ren exchanged looks, while Lin look doubtful, and Huan…well, I didn't know what was Huan thinking…his face was impassive.

Finally, Lin, unable to withstand the silence, she spoke up, "We can try."

Huan snorted, "The Imperial want us dead."

Ren retorted, "Well, the Dragons want _us_ dead!"

I tugged Huan by the sleeves, "There is nothing we can do to avoid this war?"

Huan shook his head. "The Imperial had hunted us, and resulting our desire for revenge. Now that we are so close to our goal, my men won't back down."

Suo nodded, "Not to mention that the word is, Prince Jing is gathering men."

My heart hurts. Over the short amount of time I had spent in the Red Dragon village, I had come to care for the people who live here dearly. I have come to love these mix-bloods as my own people. Yet now, my kingdom is on the verge of war with my new-founded friends. I can do nothing. Both sides are filled with hate.

Useless…utterly useless; I can do nothing.

Huan hugged me and sighed. "Go to the capital. Talk to your people, I will talk to mine."

"Yes, and I will stay as a hostage," Suo alleged. "As a promise that the Imperial meant no harm."

"And I'll leave with Sister Qian," Lin smiled.

I stared. "Huan…Suo…Lin," I whispered.

Ren sighed. "Just like you Qian…always changing people." He wiped my joyful tears away. "Well, then, come on. We need to stop the advancement of your brother's."

I nodded. Maybe I am not that useless after all.

Rising Dawn 

We rode our horse as fast as the wind. We rode our horse as hard as they are willing to run. I need to stop Jing. I need to stop this meaningless war. No…not meaningless. I need to stop this blood bounds.

I see the warriors. Warriors with our imperial symbol, the phoenix.

"Jing!" I shouted toward the mass of warriors. "Jing!"

He didn't hear me.

I rode harder.

"JING!" I cried again. "Jing, please stop this! Stop!"

This time the wind had carried my voice to him. He turns toward me, surprised. "Qian! You live!" Joyfully, he rode up to me.

"Stop," I breathe when he came near. "Stop the war!"

He stared at me, "Qian," he tried to explain. "The are enemies."

"They aren't!" I shouted. "Blood is!"

Warriors gathered. "Please!" I said to the crowd. "Blood bind is the cause for this war! We thought to be superior; we hunted them. It is the blood that causes this war. How many more men shall fall for this? How many more family that will be torn apart?"

"Please. They are not the enemy! If we can just compromise…if we can just try to understand!" I was crying now. "They had take care of me when I was lost." I left out the part of the attack in fear that it would only cause more desire for the war. "They are like us. They are us!"

I didn't know if I got through to them…my strength had left me…I was falling to darkness. "Please," I whispered as I lost my consciousness.

I woke up to a bright light. I looked around. I was in my room.

Was it all a dream? Was I asleep all this time?

Someone entered.

My eyes widen in recognization. "Huan?"

He smiled at me warmly. "You did it, Qian."

"Did it?" I asked.

"Yes, you stopped the war,"

My lips curved into a small grin. I wasn't as useless as I thought.

A knock on the door leads me back to realization.

"Princess?"

It was Suo.

"Come in," I said.

He entered, but not alone. Behind him, he dragged a very reluctant Anna, followed by Ren and Lin. He smirked mischievously at me. "Anna here wants to say something to you," he explained.

Anna glared.

Sighing in defeat, Anna began, "Qian…Princess, I…apologize for my…behavior."

Ren snorted.

Lin bounced excitedly. "Sister Qian! You are alright!"

I replied, "Yes, _everything_ is alright!"

From that moment, I knew…everything is going to be alright. A new beginning for all of us. And I vow, I will break the binds which hatred feeds on.

I looked up at Huan and pulled him down. "We'll make it, won't we?"

"Yes," he answered me lovingly, "everyone will make it."

Outside, the sun rose in a beautiful gold, and my brother Jing took the throne…

The End 

**Author: **

I know it's crappy…I really wanted to be more descriptive…but it'll only be longer, and I doubted you would like to read with all of my horrible grammar. So to spear you the pain, I shorten it. Anyway…I know it's kind of fluffy, fluffy, but like I had said: first time happy ending. Seriously, I really wanted to end it sad, but then I'll have to write about the betrayal, the fighting, the crying, the pain, and etc. etc…so no, I decided to end it happy. But don't worry, next time I'll make sure it ends sad. (Hey! You! Don't run away!) Thanx you for reading …even though I am forcing you to read it… --;


End file.
